It's All or Nothing
by LilSweetHeart13
Summary: It's the Pretty Committee's last year at OCD and the Winter Prom is coming around the corner. A whole new mess of problems occurs. Is it possible to survive World War III without anyone getting hurt?
1. Introduction

**Massie Block:** 8th grade Prom is coming up. Massie is running for homecoming queen. If only she could get a king to be crowned with her. She is going to prom with Dempsey, since he is running. Derrington is running also, and plans do change. Massie knows there will be no competition once she signs up. There may not be any problems with running for Prom Queen, but there is lots of other problems with her Clique. As alpha of the Pretty Committee, she has to help the rest of her members. Whether she likes it or not.

**Alicia Rivera:** Alicia is running for homecoming princess instead of queen, ordered by Massie. Alicia is fine with it, as long as she wins and gets to stand up there with Josh. A new LBR is running to. She seems to be kissing up to everyone! Worst, they are buying it, and just seem to adore her. What will Alicia do? Fight back for the crown of course. All she needs is her three best friends. Visa, Master Card, and American Express.

**Dylan Marvil:** On a major diet so she can fit into her size 2 prom dress like the rest of the girls. Dylan also uncovers a shocking suprise of happiness, which leads to a disbelief of anger and sadness. After all these years, it couldn't be possible he is still alive. Even if he was, who knew he was trying to contact her all these years.

**Kristen Gregory:** Won the lottery and now rich. She can now afford private school and not on a scholarship. Time to just kick back and relax while focusing on her favorite sport soccer. When a new girl joins the team and is determined to be captain, Kristen practices hard. She is starting to fall behind in school, so behind she might be kicked off the soccer team for good.

**Claire Lyons:** Finally got paid for being in the movie Dial L for Loser and as happy as ever. Cam is almost back in her grasps, but she is playing hard to get like Massie said. Until an unexpected guest arrives and steals her chance to finally be with Cam. Fighting back seems to be the only way now. When you thought it was the end of drama in World War II, it just became the beginning of World War III.


	2. This is Just the Beginning

**Octavian Country Day  
****Front Entrance  
****8:00 A.M.  
****January 5**

The Pretty Committee climbed out of the Range Rover one by one and headed towards their oak tree. Massie was the last to exit.

"Bye girls!" Isaac called out before Massie slammed the door shut. It was the beginning of the second semester and everyone just got back from Winter Break. Massie inhaled the cold winter air. The sun was shining, but it didn't help warm up the icy weather around her. Massie stared at the remodeled OCD building. It was bigger, so that the Briarwood Boys would fit since into OCD school since Briarwood had to be closed down when 250,000 gallons of water crushed the building. So that meant the Pretty Committee's ex-boyfriends were coming back into the main buildings instead of staying in the trailers were _they_ belong.

She walked towards the rest of the Pretty Committee, who were on the ground, in a circle, under the oak tree.

"Hey Massie, I gawt major gossip points." Alicia said, "We were just waiting for you to get here."

"Well... Give it to me." Massie instructed as she seated herself next to Alicia.

"I heard that there is a–"

"Wait me first!" Claire interrupted, Alicia.

"Kuh-laire. Are you a volcano?" Massie asked

"No."

"Then stop inter-_rupting_." Massie rolled her eyes. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen laughed.

"It's about Cam." Claire said

"Ehmagawd, did you play H2G like I told you too?" Massie asked, leaning closer to Claire. Alicia crossed her arms over her chest, upset that she didn't get to talk first.

"Yup. It totally worked! Here is the plan, he will want me back, I will accept, and then we will go to prom together!" Claire beamed. Massie grinned, her logic about boys really worked. Usually it was Alicia who gave boy advice.

Claire gasped. "What is Cam doing over there with some girl?!" Claire screeched.

"That is what I've been trying to tell you!" Alicia said with an eye roll. "Her name is Nikki. The Nikki that has been trying to steal Cam away from you from camp." Alicia said urgently.

"She moved, here?" Claire shouted.

"Are you blind? Duh, she moved here!" Dylan said, unwrapping her chocolate health bar.

"Ew Dylan. What kind of diet are you awn now?" Kristen asked.

"Well. I read that chocolate can relax the body, and it won't let you gain weight as long as it's mixed with something healthy." Dylan said, holding up her chocolate healthy granola bar.

"I doubt it." Kristen mumbled.

"Shh!" Claire hissed, without keeping her eyes off Cam and Nikki. "I think they are flirting! I mean look at the way they are looking at each other, and how Nikki keeps touching him." Claire rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Bye Nikki!" Cam shouted as he walked away. "See you after school!"

Nikki giggled and waved goodbye.

"What? Why are they seeing after school? Why Alicia? Why!" Claire said, stressed.

"Chill Kuh-laire. I'm a gossip queen, nawt a mind reader." Alicia said, tapping her temples. The girls laughed while Claire blushed slightly.

The bell rang and the girls left to there classes.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day****  
Classes  
11:40 P.M.**

Massie sighed as she stared aimlessly at the math board. She wasn't paying attention, but she tried to keep her eyes on the board so the teacher would think she was listening. Her thoughts wondered on how she could ruin Nikki and her friends. She let a giggle escape her lips when she thought of a cleaver one.

"Massie!" Mr. Parker shouted. Massie sat up straight, her eyes widen.

"I'm glad I got your attention." Mr. Parker said. A few girls giggled. Massie glared at each of them, giving herself a mental note to destroy them later. "What is 7x+y=13 in slope-intercept form." He asked, pointing to the problem on the board

"Um." Massie said, stalling her some time to think. She took a glance at Samantha Goldberg's paper, she was solving the one he asked Massie for. "y=-7x+13." Massie said.

"Good. Now, this is what you do when y is negative. You have too–" Massie let the teacher's voice drift away. She took out her new iPhone and started texting.

**MASSIE:** class isn't just boring. it's beyond boring.

**ALICIA:** point

**DYLAN:** lunch in 5 minutes

**CLAIRE:** can't wait

**KRISTEN:** guys, can you not have conversations during class. I need to take notes but I also don't want to miss out on a PC conversation

Massie rolled her eyes. Kristen may need to keep her scholarship, but telling Massie not to text during class is just unacceptable.

**MASSIE:** whatevs Kris.

**DYLAN:** that's the bell(:

**ALICIA:** finally

**CLAIRE:** see you at Table 18

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
Green Cafe  
11:55 P.M.**

Nikki looked around the cafe for her friends, Kellie and Alexis also known as Alex. She was so excited when they decided to move together. When Nikki told her friends she was moving, they told their parents and they decided to come along. Their parents were great friends too, which lead to Nikki, Kellie, and Alex being friends since birth. She saw them at Table 18, and carried her lunch tray towards the table.

"Hey." Nikki said, taking a seat.

"Hey." They said back at her. Suddenly, the cafe door swung open.

In came 5 gorgeous looking girls. There was a brunette in the front, a Spanish beauty, a curly red head, a honey blonde, and a platinum blonde with bangs. They came straight to Nikki's table

"Oh my gosh. Are they coming to us?" Kellie gasped, as they came closer.

"Excuse me." the stunning brunette said.

"Oh sure." Nikki smiled, pulling her up a chair.

The Spanish beauty snickered. "Massie, I don't think she gets the point."

"I know. Dylan do you think she needs some kind of manual." Massie asked the red head.

"I think so." Dylan smirked, "Right Kristen?" Dylan said to the honey blonde.

"No arguments here. Claire, do you want to take her down?" Kristen asked the platinum blonde with bangs.

"I'd be honored." Claire said, then giving Massie the _can-you-please-do-it-for-me_ look. Massie rolled her eyes and nodded. Claire hated hurting people's feelings, while Massie would just step on them with her high heels as if they were all ants.

"Nikki. This is Claire, Cam's girl friend." Massie said, giving her an evil smile. Massie left out the fact that they weren't together, well at least not _yet_. Tears formed in Nikki's eyes as she thought about all the heart pain she has been through when Cam chose Claire over her. Then, Nikki ran. Alex followed her running to catch up. The girls laughed and a round of high fives came around Massie.

"Who do you think you are? Damaging my best friends heart!" Kellie said, standing up to face Claire. "Never mention Cam's name to Nikki again. It will break her heart." Kellie said, turning to Massie this time.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Nice speech. Now move away from _our_ table." Massie hissed.

"Your going to pay for this _Maysie_." Nikki hissed back. "I don't think you want to go through another World War III" Nikki held up 3 fingers and wiggled it in front of Massie's face.

Massie slapped Nikki's hand out of her face, "Oh puh-lease." Massie scoffed, rolling her eyes. "This is just the beginning."

* * *

_Sorry for such a weak chapter. The next one will be more interesting and longer! I just had to get past the boring beginning stuff so we can get to the action. Please review or I won't continue. At least 6 reviews until I will post the next chapter so please review, even if you hate it!_

_Thanks for reading,  
Carolyn_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the The Clique characters. I only own the ones I have made up which so far is Kellie, Alexis, and Samantha. The rest belong to Lisi Harrison.**_


	3. It Couldn't be

**Octavian Country Day  
****Table 18  
****12:13 P.M.**

Kellie stormed off to find her friends. _Good riddance, _Massie thought as she sat down.

"Here Mass. I got you some salad while I was at the salad bar." Kristen smiled, putting Massie's salad in front of her.

"Thanks." Massie grinned, picking up her fork. She stabbed her salad, dropped her jaw, and pulled the food to her mouth.

"I'm running for homecoming queen." Alicia blurted. Massie dropped her fork with lettuce on the end, hanging her jaw lower. Her glossy lips formed an oval shape.

"Uh. No your nawt. I am. You are running for princess." Massie said through her teeth, narrowing her eyes.

"Totally." Alicia said quickly. "That's what I meant. Princess nawt queen. Duh." Alicia said, glancing at Massie to see if she believed it, and she did because she picked up her fork again and ate her salad. _Phew_.

"Well." Massie said, when she finished swallowing. "You have our vote then." Massie said for the PC.

"Thanks. You have mine. I never was meant to run against you. I just wanted to win a crown with Josh. You know." Alicia said, smiling.

Massie nodded, even though she didn't know. She didn't know what it was like to be in a long term relationship. She didn't officially know what it was like to be in love, but faked in anyway.

"After school, we have to sign up. It's the last day to." Alicia informed.

"Oh." Massie shrugged. She completely forgot. "Yeah, totally."

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
****Girl's Restroom  
****12:17 P.M.**

"Nikki! C'mon open up!" Alex said, banging on the bathroom stalls. Kellie ran inside the girl's restrooms and ran to Alex's side.

"Nikki. Please come out." Kellie begged, giving the door a slam. Nikki replied with a sniff, then unlocked the door. Alex opened it up. There sat Nikki on the toilet seat, with wet toilet paper on the floor around her. Her eyes were red and and stained with wet tears. Kellie swung her arms around Nikki.

The thing about Kellie was that she was very confident. Not to mention bossy and stubborn. She likes to get what she wants, but not in a material way. She is very competitive and hates to lose. She is very trust-worthy and and always sticking up for her friends. Alex is very sporty. She is very chill and a go-with-the-flow type of girl. She is loud and competitive on the feild, but quiet and shy outside the feilds. She cares and comforts her friends, but had difficulties to stand up for them.

"We'll get back at them." Kellie assured her. "I promise." Kellie said.

* * *

****

**Octavian Country Day  
****Front Entrance  
****3:06 P.M.**

**UNKNOWN: **Hey LittleRed, how are you these days? We haven't talked for a while.

"UGH!" Dylan screamed, stomping her foot.

"What?" Claire asked.

"My mom keeps sending me text messages like 'Hey RedRasp.' or 'Hows it going Dyl-e-Pickles?'" Dylan mumbled. "Funny thing is..." Dylan tilted her head to the side slightly. "Those are the exact same nicknames my dad use to call me before the divorce when I was 5 and his death when I was 6." Dylan said, holding back tears of those memories.

"Thats odd." Massie said

"Completely bizarre." Kristen agreed

"Point." Alicia said, holding up her index finger.

_Could it be?_ Dylan thought, then shook her head. _Nawh_

"Come awn. We have to sign up!" Alicia said, Massie nodded as they went to sign up. Claire and Dylan followed while Kristen went to soccer practice.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
****School Office  
****3:11 P.M.**

Nikki and Kellie was in the office, filling out some last minute forms. Alex finished already and was off to her first soccer practice.

"Hey, look! Sign-ups for Winter Prom Queen and Princess! We should so do it!" Kellie squealed.

"No way. You go ahead but I am so not." Nikki said, looking back at her forms. Kellie shrugged and walked out to the front of the office, where the sign-up sheets were. She searched her backpack for a pencil. When she found one and looked back up, she saw the Pretty Committee signing there names on the list.

Massie wrote her name in big letters on the whole sheet of paper for Prom Queen. Alicia put her name on the line, with other LBR wannabes.

"Don't worry." Massie said, when Alicia frowned at how many people signed up. "Who would vote for those LBRs?" Massie snickered. Alicia's eyes turned towards the sign-up sheet and snickered in agreement. Massie on the other hand, had no competition, since nobody ever won against her.

Kellie slid through Alicia and stood in front of both sign-up sheets. She put her name for prom queen, then slid away before Massie could react. Kellie took one quick glance at Massie then ran inside the office. Massie was more than mad. She was pissed.

Kellie's job was done.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
****Soccer Field  
****3:13 P.M.**

Kristen was late for practice, and Coach Sally glared at her. "Captains are never late." she said, tapping at the imaginary watch on her wrist. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Girls. This is a new girl in the school and also your new teammate." Sally said, pointing to Alex. "She is actually on time." she added. Kristen stuck her tongue out at Sally behind her back. A few teammates snickered.

"We are choosing captains for the second semester on Friday, so lets see who is the best player and we will vote again." Coach Sally said, without looking up from her papers. "Start the drills."

The girls lined up on one of the goal lines with a soccer ball. Sally blew the whistle and the girls began to weave though the cones on the field to the other goal line. Kristen was ahead, of course but then Alex weaved right past her and made it to the end.

"Alex! You have the best time! You beat Kristen's weaving time by one whole minute!" Sally commented. Alex grinned shyly while her teammates crowded around her, congratulating her. Kristen rolled her eyes.

_She is going down._

* * *

**Marvil Household  
****Kitchen  
****3:30 P.M.**

"Mooooooooom!" Dylan shouted into the huge house. She waved good-bye to Massie, Claire, and Alicia who were in the Range Rover, in the driveway. Isaac began to back up in the road and Dylan shut the door behind her. Dylan walked to the kitchen, to see her mom drinking coffee and reading _People_ Magazine.

"Mom. Puh-lease don't text me during school." Dylan begged. "It's so embarrassing!" Merri-Lee gave her daughter a confused look.

"Dyl-Pickle... What are you talking about? I've been at work all day! I've never been so tired from work ever! I haven't touched my phone at all! In fact, I forgot to bring it so it has been sitting on the counter all day. Good thing I didn't need it today." Merri-Lee explained, glancing at the phone. Dylan's jaw dropped and followed her mom's glace until she saw her mom's phone.

Dylan ran over to the counter, trying not to slip on the glassy floor with her heels. She picked up the phone and looked at 'Sent' messages. Dylan scrolled though everything and found none of the messages Dylan received.

"Ehmagawd." Dylan gasped.

_It couldn't be_

* * *

_Hopefully, this chapter is better and would make up for the last chapter. Please review, I need to know that people are reading and want to know your opinions. If you have any advice, I'd be glad to hear it. Hate it or love it, just review it! Thank you for reading(:_

_**Reviews make me smile,  
Carolyn(:**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Clique or Pretty Committee! I only own Kellie, Alex, and Coach Sally in this chapter!_**


	4. Of Cards and Messages

**Marvil Household  
Kitchen  
3:35 P.M.**

"Dad..." Dylan whispered.

"What's that honey?" Merri-Lee asked, putting down her magazine and coffee.

"Dad! Dad! Mom, he is alive! I know he is! These text messages! Nicknames... Car accident. Fake!" Dylan said all at once. Merri-Lee stared confused. Even Dylan couldn't understand what she just said.

"Honey. Why are you taking about your father. He is dead." Merri-Lee said. Her voice had an edge, it almost sounded... cheerful.

"No." Dylan whispered. "No! There is no proof! I only heard that he died! Why didn't I go to his funeral?! You said it was a huge car accident, so why wasn't it awn the news!? Why didn't we rush to the hospital to see if he was going to live!?" Dylan asked, tears coming down. Merri-Lee blinked.

"Honey... We were going to the Bahamas on the day of the funeral." Merri-Lee explained

"Yeah! A last minute vacation that came out of know where on the day of the funeral!" Dylan shouted, "Tell me. If you gawt a divorce, why didn't you take back your last name?" Dylan questioned.

Merri-Lee laughed. "When I started Daily Grind, I was already Mrs. Marvil. I couldn't just change it, plus people loved the last name. Instead of Burbalski." Merri-Lee said with a chuckle. Dylan was so confused, angry, sad, upset, and frustrated! She ran up to her room and saved her dad's messages. Dylan wanted to talk to her mom again, but she decided to give the conversation a rest.

_For now._

* * *

**Marvil Household  
Dylan's room  
7:00 A.M.**

"Good morning!" a cheerful voice sang. "Wake up!"

Dylan twisted in her bed. "Go away..." she mumbled. Dylan smelt pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, and a granola chocolate bar. She sat straight up from her bed and saw her mom holding a tray of food. "Mom... Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

"Oh. It's good to be late once and a while. Here, breakfast in bed." Merri-Lee offered. Dylan shrugged and took the tray. Merri-Lee left and closed the door. Dylan reached for her phone. She wanted to see her dad's messages again. She went into her 'Dad' folder on her phone and found it empty. Dylan stared blankly at the screen and went to check her latest history:

**6:00 A.M. - 5 Deleted Message from DAD folder**

* * *

**Block Household  
Massie's room  
7:00 A.M.**

Massie searched her closet. She forgot to plan her outfit for today on her mannequin yesterday. She pulled out her Marc by Marc Jabob ekat ikat dress, Kenneth Cole wool trench coat, BCBG olivia rhinestone high heel sandel, and a white Coach leather julianne.

"What do you think Bean?" Massie asked, applying Gossip Girl Winter Mint Outburst lip gloss. "Perfect right?"

Bean barked twice. "Thanks. That's what I thought." Massie grinned. Massie patted Bean on his head and walked to the Range Rover, where Isaac opened the door for her. Claire was already inside. Minutes later, the whole PC were all inside the Range Rover, heading to OCD.

"Rate me!" Claire asked cheerfully.

"Claire is wearing a purple Vera Wang Lavender Label V neck baby doll top with rosettes, yellow Barneys boxy jacket, black Citizens of Humanity Avedon skinny jean, and Keds." Massie said, looking at Claire's Massie hand-me-down. "Congrats, your a 8.9!"

"Kristen is wearing navy blue A&F Micah long sleeve, white Sevens boot-cut trousers, JimmyChoos high heels, and a Coach cashmere scarf. Congrats, your a 9.1!" Massie grinned.

"Leesh is wearing a purple Ralph Lauren darci satin dress, black Ralph Lauren christopher wool pea coat, and a PRANDA high heel platform sandal. I heart the shoes!" Massie commented. "Congrats, your a 9.6!"

"Thanks Mass. It cost $690!" Alicia bragged. Massie nodded, pretending to care then moved on to Dylan.

"Dylan is wearing Adam and Eve dropped sleeve cowl neck top, Juicy Couture kate skinny jeans, and black Sella McCartney platform curl detail high heel sandal." Massie said. "You are a 9.4."

Dylan gave a weak smile then looked back at her phone, staring at the same thing over and over again. Massie gave her a concerned look, then shook it off.

"Let's go girls." Massie said when they grew close to school. "OCD ah-waits." she grinned.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
Front Entrance  
8:05 A.M.**

Nikki was wearing a pink Macy button-down, TJ Maxx flare jeans, and old Payless slip-ons. Her dark brown hair was in a french braid and her bangs were clipped up to her head to show off her sea green eyes. Alex had a red Hollister knit, A&F skinny jeans, and black converse. Her black hair was in a pony-tail and her blue eyes sparkled.

Kellie straighten her Target cowboy-like floral shirt and gray Gap baggy jeans. She smiled at her new Payless sneakers. She ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair and pushed her side bangs out of her poop-brown eyes.

"Soo Derrick. Are you running for homecoming?" Kellie asked.

Derrick glared at Josh then looked back at Kellie. "Yeah. Josh put my name up so I have no choice now."

"Oh cool. I'm running for queen. Do you want to be my king?" Kellie asked.

"Um... sure?" Derrick shrugged.

"Great!" Kellie gushed.

"But I thought you were running for princess." Derrick said.

"What? No I'm not!" Kellie stomped her foot.

"Yeah you are. I checked. You wrote your name for princess in a sparkly purple pen."

"I don't have a purple pen! I hate the color purple. I wrote my name on queen in pencil." Kellie told him. _Who would erase my name off of the homecoming queen sign-ups and write it on the homecoming princess sign-ups in purple pen?_ Kellie thought.

_Massie._

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
Green Cafe  
11:45 P.M.**

Alicia walked through the hallway and stepped into the Green Cafe. At the door, Alex was giving out cards, Nikki was giving out cookies, cupcakes, candy, and brownies, and Kellie was smiling and talking nicely to everyone who came through the door. Except Alicia.

"Give me that." Alicia growled as she swiped the card out of Alex's hand. It said:

_**Vote for Kellie for Homecoming Princess!**  
Don't vote for _Alicia Rivera_. What a **fake**! Did you know her **real** name is_ Alicia Rivers_? What a **liar**! Her cousin _Nina_ is a **thief** and it must run in the family because have you been missing something important lately? Check in her **fake **PRADA bag. No wonder the Pretty Committee nicknames her **Leech**! You deserve better, than a girl that puts you down and tease you all behind your back! Vote for_ **Kellie**_!_

Alicia screamed. _A leech? As in those bloodsucking worms!? How did she know my last name is Rivers? Only the Pretty Committee knows! My PRADA bag is so nawt fake!_ Alicia thought in her head.

"Cupcake?" Nikki asked, smiling sweetly.

"Awh sure. I'd like three." Alicia said even sweeter. "Thanks." Alicia gushed when Nikki gave her the cupcakes. "You guys worked so hard to make these goodies and cards. You should eat some of the treats you made." Alicia smiled.

Alicia took the cupcakes and bashed it into each of their faces. Alex put the cards down to wipe the cupcake off her face, so Alicia picked up the cards and dropped it into someone's Vitamin Water. Alicia pulled it back out and riped them into shreds. She threw them up like confetti and stepped over them. "Enjoy." Alicia said sweetly, with an evil grin. She walked to Table 18.

"That was awesome Alicia! Way to teach them!" Kristen smiled when Alicia grew close to Table 18.

"I know! You totally owned them Leech!" Claire smiled, "Er, I mean Leesh" Claire corrected quickly. Alicia gave a quick glare then sat down.

"So how are you going to defeat them after that? Half of the school got those cards, treats, and fake 'happy' talk. That half will probably tell the other half all about it. Stuff spreads fast around here." Dylan said.

"Hello! I have one thing they don't." Alicia assured, as she took out 3 shiny cards out.

"Visa, MasterCard, and American Express!"

"Ehmagawd that reminds me!" Claire and Kristen said at the exact same time.

"I'm rich!" They both said again, holding up their shiny cards. Claire had a Mastercard and Kristen had a Visa.

"I gawt paid for Dial L for Loser and split the money with my family. I got 2 million of it." Claire smiled.

"I won the lottery and my mom, dad, and we each get 2 million!" Kristen squealed, fanning herself with her card.

"Shopping for Kristen, Claire, and Leesh." Massie declared. "Done?"

"Done." Dylan said

"And done!" Claire, Alicia, and Kristen shouted.

"Those chocolate granola bars are so nawt working Dyl." Alicia said

"I know! But they are soo good!" Dylan said, taking out another bar. "I'll start a new diet tomorrow." Dylan shrugged, while talking with her mouth full. Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust. Dylan dropped her jaw and showed Alicia her chewed up food. Alicia backed away and the PC laughed.

"I can nawt buh-lieve you Maysie!" Kellie said, talking like a member of the PC. "Taking my name awf the sign-up sheet is so nawt cool."

"Yeah, well there is a lot of things that I wish were cool but there not..." Massie snapped, "Kinda like you."

Kellie opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of a good come back. She just rolled her eyes and walked off, with Nikki and Alex trailing behind her. This was only the end, of Round 1.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I've had a lot of homework this week and not to mention a huge science test. I tried to write a little everyday, and now it's done! Sorry if it took too long, I was hoping for more reviews! The more you review, the next chapter will be interesting, longer, and be posted as fast as possible. I think we all know that it will never happen unless you just review! Doesn't matter how long or short or how mean or nice. Please tell me how to improve the story because this story is for YOU! The boys are coming into the story, just slowly. No need to worry. I'm not concerned about pairings right now, but I will be later on. You get to vote for Prom Queen & King and Prince & Princess when we get to that chapter! So reveiw and the closer you will get!_

_**Thanks for reading,  
Carolyn(:**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Pretty Committee or the Briarwood boys! I currently own Kellie and Alex who I have made up for my story._**


	5. Secrets of the Letters

**Marvil Household  
Front Entrance  
3:30 P.M.**

"Mom..." Dylan whispered when she opened the front door slightly. Dylan cleared her throat and stepped through the door. "Mom!"

"Miss. Marvil, please don't shout. Your mom is working late tonight." Mrs. Vicker said, softly.

"Sorry." Dylan mumbled. "Um. I'm going to be in her office." Dylan smiled, thinking of a great idea.

"I don't think so. She doesn't like anyone messing around in there." Mrs. Vicker said, not looking up from the floor she is sweeping.

"Oh well she wanted me to do a few things for her in there. It will only take a minute." Dylan said, hoping she would believe it.

"Alright then."

_YES!_ Dylan thought as she ran up the staircase. Dylan opened the door and turned towards the filing cabinets in the back of the room. Dylan opened a few and began searching through every possible file of her father.

Then, there is was, a file that said "Robert Marvil" written in red ink that was crossed out multiple times. Most likely from Merri-Lee after their divorce. Dylan opened and found divorce papers. That was it.

Dylan sighed and shoved the file back in angryly, causing an unknown and untitled file hit the floor. Letters dropped out of the file and and on to Dylan's shoes and she bent down to pick it up. All of the letters were written to Dylan and there were letters written from 2000-2008. Her hands trembled when she picked up a letter to see who it could possibly from.

_By her father._

* * *

_I'm really sorry this is a short chapter but I only got 1 review for the last chapter. So that is why it is short and took a while to come out. Please review, even if you hate it._

Review please,  
Carolyn

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this chapter belong to Lisi Harrison. I only own Mrs. Vicker in this chapter.**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Marvil Household  
Merri-Lee's Office  
3:40 P.M.**

Dylan hand trembled as she stared blankly at the letter, and then dropped it to her feet. She chewed on her lower lip. She had two options:

_**a)** Talk to her mom about it  
**b)** Run away and follow the address to her dad's house_

"Miss. Marvil. Massie is here to take you shopping." Mrs. Vicker shouted. "Are you done up there?"

Dylan snapped back to reality, "Ehmagawd, I haven't changed yet! Tell her to wait a minute!"

Dylan put everything back in place and ran to her room, changing into a more appropriate outfit for the mall. Dylan ran down the stairs and smiled at Mrs. Vicker who handed Dylan her Coach hand bag. "Thanks Mrs. V."

Mrs. Vicker was like Dylan's second mom. Merri-Lee was nice, but always working and worrying about other things besides Dylan. Mrs. Vicker really listened and cared for her. Dylan never really wanted a maid or house keeper, but when her mom hired Mrs. V everything changed. She was poor and worked really hard. Dylan gave her tips and tried to get Merri-Lee to raise her salary every one in a while

Dylan slid into the Range Rover, and they were off to The Westchester.

* * *

**The Westchester  
Coach  
3:15 P.M.**

"Every girl in school will _sooo _want these Coach gloves. Winter is coming and it will be useful. _Waaay_ better than sugary sweets." Alicia said with an eye roll. She grabbed all of the gloves on the rack.

"Ahem." Alicia said, tapping on a sales lady shoulder. The lady spun around and sighed, as if thinking: _what does this kid want? she will never afford anything here_.

"What?"

"Do you have any more of these gloves in stock?"

"Yes..." The lady stared at the bunch that was already in Alicia'a arms, and glanced at the price tag. "You do know it's $298 right?"

"Duh." Alicia rolled her eyes

The lady smiled when she saw Alicia's credit card. "Well I'll be right back with the whole box of them." she said sweetly.

"Thanks, and fetch me some water will you?"

"Oh course!"

Alicia snickered, "All it takes is to own a credit card and BAM!" Alicia snapped her fingers, "Instant respect."

Massie giggled while slipping on a pair of high heels and examined her foot. "Don't you love it?"

Nobody replied. Alicia was stocking up on gloves for every girl in OCD, Dylan was looking at the mirror trying to determine if she looked fat in the Coach trench coat or not, Claire was in the dressing rooms with her huge pile of clothes she has to try on, and Kristen was buying her clothes at the register.

"Heart it." Kristen said once the cashier handed her the bags of clothes.

Massie smiled, "Thanks. I think I'm going to get it."

Afterwards, they went to the food court. They were in desperate need of a Dr. Juice.

* * *

**Block Estate  
Living Room  
5:00 P.M.**

"Honey, how are we ever going to tell Massie?" Kendra exclaimed. That was the first thing Massie heard when she entered the house.

Massie walked through the kitchen and into the living room. "Tell me what?"

"Massie?! Oh you scared me!" Kendra said, with her hand over her heart.

The first thing Massie noticed was a girl that was Massie's age and looked just like Massie too. Except for her fashion-don't style.

"Massie..." William Block said slowly. "This is your twin sister, Cassie."

"WHAT?!" Massie shouted.

"Well... When your sister Cassie was first born, we left her in the car while your mother and I just went to pick up something really quick. We we came back out, she was missing and we called the cops and she was missing for 12 years now. Well, they found her now and she is back with us." William explained. "Forever."

Massie screamed. "I don't want _her_ as a sister! I will be as _out _as Burberry. You are single-handily ruining my life!"

Kendra rolled her eyes, "No need to be so dramatic Massie."

"Whatevs." Massie snapped at her parents, then turned to Inez "The Pretty Committee will be over soon for out GLU Friday night sleepover. Send them up as soon as they get here. Ay-sap!"

Massie stomped her way up the stairs and into her room. She set up the 5 sleeping bags into a circle and heard a knock. "Come in!"

Her parents and Cassie stepped in. Massie frowned, she was hoping for one of the Pretty Committee.

"Massie, Cassie is going to join you in your sleepover. Okay?" Kendra said

"Mooooom! GLU rule #1 clearly states that no LBR is ever aloud in the friday night sleepover." Massie lied.

"Mom. What is does GLU and LBR stand for." Cassie asked. Massie bit her lip, it was kind of strange to hear some stranger call Kendra _their_ mom, since Massie _was_ an only child.

Kendra didn't want to reply, because she didn't want Cassie to know Massie was calling her a loser. William came in with an extra sleeping bag and expanded the circle so the 6th sleeping bag fit into the inner circle.

_This was the worst day of Massie's life._

* * *

Cassie sat on top of her sleeping bag, awkwardly. Kendra and William left so Massie and Cassie were now the only ones in the room. She pulled out a _Teen Vogue _Magazine out of her backpack and began flipping through the pages. Massie grinned, maybe they did have something in common. _Teen Vogue _Magazine is Massie's all-time favorite magazine.

"Sooo..." Massie started to say. Cassie looked up. "Where did you live before you came here." Massie was curious, I mean this is _her_ sister. Right?

"Oh well I was taken to Maine. A poor couple who always wanted a child took me in. We lived in a small single house. It was really hard at times-"

"Hey Massie." Kristen said, interrupting Cassie. She entered the room and was reading _Twilight_ and didn't look up from her book.

"Hey Kristen." Massie smiled, "Oh, hey Leesh." Massie said when Alicia came in.

"Who is she?" Alicia asked, pointing at Cassie.

Kristen looked away from her book for the first time and gasped, "Ehmagawd! Who is she? She looks just like you."

Dylan and Claire came in just then, and of course asked the same question.

"She is my twin sister." Massie said, "Unfortunately."

Cassie blushed. "Hi, I'm Cassie."

"_She_ is joining _us_?" Dylan asked, looking at her outfit. Massie nodded slowly and frowned.

"Do we like her?" Claire asked Massie. Cassie stood up to get her pajamas downstairs.

"No."

* * *

**Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
6:00 P.M.**

Callie was in a pink Walmart penguin pajamas. Her glossy chocolate brown hair was exactly like Massie's except it was a little shorter. She had a flawless face and amber eyes. She was skinny too. If she had some designer clothes, she might be decent. The girls decided to play Wear or Dare. If you didn't do the dare, you would have to wear an outfit the person who dared you' wanted you to wear.

"Massie. I dare you to prank call Derrington!" Dylan snickered.

"No way!"

"Okay... If you really would rather wear this." Dylan held up an ugly orange dress with a huge red bow.

Massie was lying on her stomach on her sleeping bag, along with the rest of the girls. She sat up and thought, _If I called Derrington and he figures out it's me, he will think I'm more immature than before. But there is no way in the world I will be wearing that dress! Where did Dylan get that anyway?_ _I will just change the topic. _

"I've gawt Gossip!" Massie said, the girls leaned in. "Fiona Craws wet her pants when she saw the Briarwood boys soccer team walking straight at her. She tried to flirt and talk to them but it turns out, they just wanted a snack out of the vending machine she was standing next to!"

The girls laughed, except Cassie. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"It's not nice to gossip." Cassie finally said, ending the laughter.

"She has gawt to be kidding me." Alicia mumbled under her breathe. Dylan and Kristen who were next to her giggled. Massie, Claire, and Cassie couldn't hear. Alicia spoke up louder this time, "What an..."

"L" Dylan sneezed

"B" Kristen coughed

"R" Claire sniffed

Cassie sat up and looked at her fingernails.

There was a long awkward silence, usually the PC would talk on and on, but they weren't going to risk giving out valuable information with some kind of LBR. "Nikki, Alexis, and Kellie has to go." Kristen said.

"Ehmagawd! I know, Nikki is getting on my last nerve! She is going after Cam." Claire said

"Alex is going after the _my_ spot as team captain!" Kristen grunted, "I hate to admit she is good."

"Kellie is after _my_ spot of Prom Princess _and_ ruining _my _life!" Alicia shouted dramatically.

"And." Massie added, "Kellie is going after Derrington, _just _to make me jealous."

"Whoa! Hold up a minute." Dylan held up her hand, "You are going out with Dempsey and I thought you were over Derrington." Dylan crossed her arms and raised a perfect eye brow.

"I am." Massie said quickly. "It's just kind of annoying how she acts all lovey dovey with him all the time. Doesn't it make you puke?"

"Ah-greed." Kristen nodded.

_Phew, _Massie thought.

* * *

**The Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
5:00 P.M.**

_PING! _Massie's iMac computer sounded. Massie sighed as she stepped out of her closet. She was planning an outfit for tomorrow.

**DIPSYDEMPSEY: heey. what's up?  
MASSIEKUR: nothin' much  
MASSIEKUR: u?  
DIPSYDEMPSEY: same  
DIPSYDEMPSEY: wanna hang out?  
MASSIEKUR: like a...  
DIPSYDEMPSEY: ??  
MASSIEKUR: date?**

Massie bit her lip. She never really been on a date before. Her heart pounded as she waiting for Dempsey to reply. At the bottom of the iChat window, it said he was typing. Massie took deep breathes, like the ones you had to take when doing yoga.

**DIPSYDEMPSEY: sure**

Massie screamed as she leaped out of her seat and jumped on her bed, and bounced up and down. She didn't care she was ruining her perfectly straight bed. Bean was scared by Massie's outburst she ran out of the room. Massie picked up her iPhone to inform the girls. _PING! _Massie forgot about Dempsey and scurried back to her computer.

**DIPSYDEMPSEY: um, u there?  
MASSIEKUR: yup, sorry.**

Another window popped up with a _PING!_

**SHORTS4LIFE: hey block**

_What could Derrington possibly want?_

**MASSIEKUR: hi  
SHORTS4LIFE: so you wanna hang out?**

**DIPSYDEMPSEY: so you wanna go out?**

Derrington and Dempsey asked at the same time. Massie hesitated. _This can't be happening. _Massie wanted to go out with both, but how? She can't be at to places at once

Massie's eye brows shot up and a mischeiveious grin spead across her face.

"Oh Cassie! I need to ask you for a little favor."

* * *

Sorry it took a while for me to post. It's Winter Break and I'm on vacation. Help me choose, who should go out with who when they go out. Should Massie go out with Derrington or Dempsey? I know this chapter is a little surprising but I thought it brought a nice twist. Review!

Happy Holidays!  
Carolyn

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Clique characters! I only own Mrs. Vicker and Cassie in this chapter**


	7. The Sister Switch

**Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
5:13 P.M.**

"Yes?" Cassie said, poking her head into Massie's room.

"Come in!" Massie smiled, guesturing towards her room.

Cassie eyed her suspiciously but came in anyway and sat on her bed. Massie was going to glare at her but replaced it with another smile. Massie hated it when people sat on her bed, but it was already messed up anyway. Inez can fix it up later.

"Listen... I need some help. And since we are twins, we should help each other out right?" Massie said

"Umm... Sure."

"Great! Hold on just one second!" Massie walked back to her iMac.

* * *

**Harrington's House  
Derrick's Room  
5:15 P.M.**

**MASSIEKUR: where r u taking me?**

Derrington pursed his lip together and stared at the screen. He was thinking of taking Massie to Slice of Heaven pizza parlor but he has never seen Massie eat or even touch a slice of pizza. Massie liked more fancier things but this wasn't a date, just two friends hanging out. Right?

_Oh who cares_, Derrington thought. _Maybe she will fall for me and leave dumb Dempsey. _

**SHORTS4LIFE: surprise(;  
MASSIEKUR: cool can't wait(:**

* * *

**Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
5:16 P.M.**

**SHORTS4LIFE: pick you up at 5:30**

**DIPSYDEMPSEY: ill come by at 5:30  
_DIPSYDEMPSEY LOGGED OFF_**

Massie squinted her eyes at the screen. _This isn't good_. _Since Dempsey logged awf I guess I should tell Derrington to pick me up at 6._

**MASSIEKUR: come over at 6  
SHORTS4LIFE: y??**

Massie scanned the room, trying to figure out a good excuse. Her eyes landed on Bean.

**MASSIEKUR: gotta walk Bean before i leave  
SHORTS4LIFE: o  
SHORTS4LIFE: alright, see you then**

Massie smiled and logged off. She quickly explained to Cassie the plan. Before Cassie could react to the news, Massie grabbed Cassie by the arm and pulled her into her closet. Massie scanned her closet and pulled off an black Alice + Olivia draped one shoulder dress and shoved it onto Cassie's arms.

"Umm..."

"What?" Massie said, spinning around to face Cassie.

"I feel really uncomfortable wearing anything strapless or anything strapless on one end." Cassie said, looking down at the dress in her hand. Massie grunted and grabbed the dress out of Cassie's hand and shoved it back on the rack. Massie pulled out an black and white Alice + Olivia banded dress.

"Um..."

"What is it this time?"

"I don't like to wear clothes with a thin strap." Cassie whispered. Massie shoved the dress back and mumbled to herself.

"How about this?" Massie said, as sweetly as she possibly could. Cassie examined the silver Alice + Olivia v neck gathered side dress.

"I love it." Cassie siad, touching the fabric. She took a glance at the price tag that was never tooken off yet. "Woah! You paid $330 for this dress?"

"Yeah, so?" Massie said, grabbing her black tights and red JimmyChoos. She tossed them to Cassie then carefully pushed her into the bathroom, which was next to Massie's closet to change. Massie walked back to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear but then was interrupted by Cassie's gasp. Massie raced out of her closet and saw Cassie standing in Massie's clothes in front of the full lenght mirror.

"7.3" Massie rated.

Cassie gave her a confused look but then quickly understood. "Why am I rated so low?"

"Because. No make-up, no gloss, and your hair isn't even done." Massie grunted as she pulled Cassie back into the bathroom. She applied a light layer of make-up and Gossip Girl Minty Melon lip gloss. She put Cassie's hair in a up-do.

"I feel like a princess!" Cassie said, dancing across the room.

_DING DONG!_

"Massie!" Inez called from down stairs. "A young boy is waiting for you!"

"Ehmagawd! I'm not even ready! I guess I can't go with Dempsey." Massie said, she really wanted to go on a date with Dempsey, since going with Derrington wasn't really a _date_. "Cassie, you have to go! Remember he is my boyfriend."

Cassie walked slowly down the stairs, she wasn't exactly fond of heels. She began to get the hang of it but stumbled a little when she saw Dempsey.

"Oh hello Cassie." Inez said, she was one of the few people that could tell Massie and Cassie apart.

"Cassie?" Dempsey questioned.

"She means Massie." Cassie said quickly and casted a glance at Inez. Inez sent a confused look, shrugged, then left.

"Let's go." Dempsey said, holding Cassie's arm.

Cassie smiled then giggled, "Sure."

* * *

**Block Estate  
Massie's Room  
5:30 P.M.**

Massie watched Dempsey leave with Cassie through the window in her room. Massie sighed with relief she let Cassie go with Dempsey because in the front seat of the car, was Dempsey's _mom. _And she is driving a red Toyota truck. Ew.

"C'mon Bean. Derrington will be here soon and I need some help with an outfit. I can't find anything!" Massie grunted, falling down on the bed.

Bean barked three times and ran to Massie's closet. Massie sat up. Bean came back with an marina Ella Moss cassidy strapless dress.

"Bean!" Massie smiled, picking up her little pug. "I love it! I wonder why I didn't see it."

Massie held up the dress and grabbed her Marc by Marc Jacobs metallic star pumps.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Block Estate  
Front Enterance/Driveway  
6:00 P.M.**

Derrington took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. He was wearing a marina blue shirt, a black jacket, and dark wash jeans (for Massie). Inez opened the door and called for Massie.

"Hey."

"Hey." Massie said, she looked down at the jeans and smiled.

"C'mon. The limo is waiting." Derrington guestured towards the limo in the driveway.

Massie stopped her tracks and stared at the streched Hummer limo. "Ehmagawd! You gawt a limo?!"

"Yeah." Derrington smiled proudly, "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Massie turned to face him. "It's perfect!"

Derrington lead her to the limo then walked up to the driver. "Thanks uncle."

The driver turned to him, "No problem."

"How much did this limo cost?" Massie asked, when Derrington sat next to her.

"A lot." Derrington lied, it was really free. His uncle owned a limo company.

Massie and Derrick smiled at each other and both thought:

_This is going to be the best night of my life._

* * *

_Okay, the chapter isn't very long but I wanted to keep the date to be on a seperate chapter. The more you review, the faster it will be posted because I am almost done with the next chapter._

_Happy holidays,  
Carolyn(:_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Clique characters. That all belongs to Lisi Harrison. I own Cassie and the limo driver in this chapter only.**_


	8. The Wheels of Dating & Love

**Slice of Heaven  
Table 12  
Sunday****  
5:54 P.M.**

"Here is your pizza." an employee set the pepperoni pizza between Cassie and Dempsey. "Enjoy."

"Hmmm..." Cassie said, inhaling the smell. "I haven't had pizza in like forever."

"I thought you never liked pizza or even tried it." Dempsey said, picking up a slice.

"Oh I don't." Cassie said quickly, "It is just my friend dared me to eat a slice and now I love it." Cassie said, thinking of the game _Dare or Wear_ that the PC played at the sleepover.

Dempsey just nodded since his mouth was full. The date was a little awkward at first, since Cassie didn't know what to say because she barely knew the guy. Luckily, Dempsey supplied all of the talking. Cassie just laughed at his funny remarks and agreed to everything he said.

"There is a carnival down the street." Dempsey said, once we finished eating. "Want to go check it out?"

"Sure." Cassie agreed immediately when Dempsey touched her hand.

"Here is your check." the worker put the check on the table.

Dempsey moved his hand to look at the check. His skin brushed against Cassie's skin and made it tickle. Cassie giggled and Dempsey just smiled. He left the money on the table and took Cassie's hand again to the carnival.

* * *

**Per Se Restaurant  
Table 18  
Sunday  
6:15 P.M.**

"Notice anything?" Derrington asked when they were seated at a table and given their menus.

Massie looked around, "No."

"I reserved Table 18 because I know that during lunch you always sit there." Derrington blushed. _Man, that is cheesy!_ Derrick thought

"Awh." Massie gushed, "You did that for me?"

"Sure." Derrington said, picking up his menu to cover his face. He was going to turn into a tomato any second.

"I've always wanted to eat here." Massie said, examining the menu. "I don't know what to get?"

"May I take your order?" a waitress asked

"We will have the special for today." Derrick said, handing the menu back to the waitress.

"Alright. Any drinks?"

"Sparkling water." Massie smiled, handing back her menu.

"Pepsi."

"Okay then. I will be right back with your meal." the waitress smiled.

* * *

**Octavian Country Day  
Soccer Field #2  
Sunday  
6:20 P.M.**

"Let's go girls! Pick up the pace!" the Coach Sally encourage, timing them as they did a running exercise. "Good work! Let's do a practice game. I need two captains. One for team red and one for team blue."

"I'll be captain for team red!" Kristen smiled, but her smile disappeared when a few of her teammates tried to convince Alex to be captain for team blue.

"I'll be captain for team blue." Alex whispered shyly.

"Great!" Coach Sally gushed, "Select teammates girls."

When they all selected their teams and the red team changed out of their blue uniform and in to red ones.

"Your going down Alex. Just like you and your B-lister friends." Kristen scowled.

"Don't you ever, talk about them like that." Alex scowled back.

Kristen and Alex glared at each other.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**Per Se Restaurant  
Table 18  
Sunday  
6:25 P.M.**

"Looks delicious." Massie said, taking in the smell.

Derrick smiled as he picked up his silverware, "Glad you approve."

The dinner was silent but when Derrington finally got the courage to speak, Massie's phone rang.

"Sorry." Massie mumbled, she was upset her phone had to ring at that very moment.

"Massie darling." William Block said through the phone, "Where are you and your sister?"

"Oh hey Alicia." Massie said, covering up the fact it was really her dad calling. It was too embarrassing to let Derrick know her father was checking up on her or something.

"Massie what are yo-"

"Yeah, I'm going out with someone right now." Massie interrupted her father, "I'll be home with her later Leesh. Toodles!" Massie hung up and turned off her iPhone. "You were saying?" Massie asked Derrick.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to go to this carnival that just came. It will be fun." Derrick smiled

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

**Marvil Household  
Dylan's Bedroom  
Sunday  
6:25 P.M.**

Dylan sat on her bed smiling, yet a tear rolled down her cheek. She was reading all of the letters her father has sent to her over the past 8 years.  
_  
He probably thinks I hate him now, I didn't even reply to his letters. Of course that's my mother's fault. Ugh._ Dylan thought.

The letters were thoughtful, kind, funny, and not to mention long. He would say what was going on in his life, trying hard to keep Dylan informed in his life. He would put some humor in, and never stopped asking about Dylan and how she was doing.

_He really is alive, and he really does care._ Dylan thought with tears running down her cheeks.

The tears stopped suddenly and was replaced with the sound of Dylan's laughter as she read the next letter.

_Dad's pointless and dumb humor is kinda funny at times. _

Dylan picked up the last letter he ever sent. It was written and sent on his birthday, he wrote about why Dylan never write back. Then at the bottom was his address.

Dylan stood up and ran into her closet. She threw on her Sevens for All Mankind straight leg jeans, chestnut Classic Short UGGs, and a black Lucky Brand swiss dot ruffle top. She grabbed her PRADA bag and went downstairs. She sneaked past the kitchen, where her mother sitting down at the dining room table, reading _People Magazine_.

"Where do you think you are going?" Merri-Lee looked up from her magazine and looked at the kitchen counter Dylan was hiding behind.

Dylan snapped her fingers, "Shot." she muttered to herself. She was so close to sneaking by without her noticing. Dylan stood straight up and saw her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, well..." Dylan said, stalling her some time to think of what to say.

"What is that?" Merri-Lee asked, setting down her magazine on the table.

"Um, my PRADA bag?" Dylan said, holding up her bag with her right arm. She tucked her left arm with her dad's letter behind her back.

"No, no. I meant in your other hand Dylan." Merri-Lee stood up, "Tell me what is going on."

"This is what's going on." Dylan held up the letter and scowled at her mom. "How could you."

Merri-Lee sighed and buried her face in her hands. "It was for your own good."

"No it wasn't! When you got a divorce when I was 2, you kicked him out of the house. But that is not the only thing you kicked him out of, you kicked him out of my life! When I finally really wanted to see him, you said he died. You lied and hid these letters from me! You hid us from each other our entire life! I can't even remember anything about him! Or even what he looks like! And it's all your fault!"

"Dylan! We are not talking about this now or ever! Go up to your room and get ready for dinner. We can pretend we never had this conversation and you won't be grounded. Deal?" Merri-Lee demanded.

"No." Dylan shook her head, she took a step back clutching the letter and her bag. Her drops of tears were forming into a stream.

"Dylan, give me that letter." Merri-Lee held out her hand.

"Never." Dylan ran to the door.

"Stop!" Merri-Lee cried out, once Dylan's hand was gripped around the door handle. Dylan paused.

"Do you really want to go search for your father, when you could live in luxury with me? What about your friends? Are you just going to leave all of this behind to find that silly old man?"

Dylan thought for a second. She could just swing open the door and search for her dad, or she could live her happy life with out him.

_What is it going to be?_

* * *

**The Westchester  
Tiffany & Co.  
Sunday  
6:25 P.M.**

Nikki and Kellie walked around the mall, laughing. They were having a girls night out and just kicking back and having fun. Of course Alex had to cancel for soccer practice. At least she promised to come next time.

"Look there is Alicia." Nikki whispered as she pointed into Tiffany & Co.

Kellie saw Alicia with loads of multiple stuff, "I can't believe she is trying to buy her way to win Prom Princess. It's never going to work." Kellie scoffed.

"I don't know. She already won half of the people you won over." Nikki said.

Kellie stormed her way to Alicia, with Nikki behind her cowardly.

"Hey Leech!" Kellie called out. Alicia turned around and glared.

"What do you want? Are you lost? Because all of the cheap and ugly stores you shop at are on the other side of the mall." Alicia smirked.

"Just to let you know. You are spending money buying expensive jewelry for everyone in OCD for nothing. They will still vote for me because you can't buy someones vote becau-"

"Save it." Alicia interrupted, "I don't need your dumb lectures. I just thought I should be nice to my fellow classmates. I mean, they would vote for me no matter what. I just want to have their full trust by interest." Alicia picked up one of the necklace she was going to buy for everyone.

"Don't you think?" Alicia said, holding up a necklace with the letter A in diamonds.

Kellie blew it out of her face and strut out of the store, pulling Nikki behind her.

"She is so not going to win! We need to go home and work on our campaign. The fair way. People will respect us for it." Kellie assured herself.

"What if it doesn't work?" Nikki asked.

"Then I'm just going to have to spend all the money I got." Kellie declared. "Do you want to know why Nikki? I will not let any member of the Pretty Committee win any more rounds."

_Even if it means bring in the guns to this war._

* * *

**Carnival  
Ferris Wheel  
Sunday  
6:35 P.M.**

Cassie threw her head back and laughed, "I can't believe you convinced me to go on the Merry-Go-Round and act like some silly little kid."

Dempsey laughed along with her. "Well it was pretty hilarious. You should have seen the parents and kids faces that saw us. It was priceless."

Cassie chuckled, "I really liked the ride we went on before that. I never knew it would go that fast though. I thought it was just going to spin."

"Oh hey! Let's get some cotton candy over there!" Dempsey pointed.

"Sure!" Cassie agreed.

"I'll pay." Cassie said, once they got their cotton candy. "You already paid for that marvelous dinner." Cassie shoved the money at the worker fast, before Dempsey could refuse.

**~-~-~-~-~**

"You want to go on any rides?" Derrick asked.

Massie looked around at the carnival. Lots of people were there since these were one of the carnivals that only come to set up a couple times a year. "No thanks." Massie looked around and her eyes landed on the Ferris Wheel. Now those were romantic. "Let's go on that!" Massie pointed.

Derrick sighed, _Of course! Massie never would go on a ride._ Derrick thought. "Sure."

The line wasn't that long so it took a couple minutes until they were in. Derrick sat on one side while Massie sat on the other. They just smiled at one another. It was one of those moments you didn't need to talk, because for some reason.

_Everything was being said._

**~-~-~-~-~**

"Hey let's go on the Ferris Wheel." Cassie said as she threw away her empty cotton candy bag.

"Sure." Dempsey replied, taking his last bit of cotton candy. "There is no line and usually that place is crowded. Let's go while we can." Dempsey threw the bag in the trash.

They made a mad dash to the Ferris Wheel and was happy to sit down when they got there. They sat next to each other on one side. As they rose higher, the city seemed to look more like the night sky from above. A city is dark, but with all of those street lights it looked like stars in the night sky. Cassie gasped in surprise of the view.

"This is the best day of my life." Cassie muttered, loud enough for Dempsey to hear though.

**~-~-~-~-~**

Massie smiled at the view of her city.

"Look up at the sky." Derrick whispered. Massie did as she was told and gasped. They were far up in the sky, away from city light. The stars were more visible than ever. When Massie looked at the sky from way below, she saw a couple stars here and there. When you were away from those lights, you saw stars covering every parts of the sky possible.

There was another silence, but it began to get awkward. When Massie looked down, she saw Cassie and Dempsey. Sitting side by side, close together. Massie's eyes narrowed at both of them but her view of them kept on switching on and off, so she moved over to sit next to Derrington. Derrick smiled when she did.

The wheel stopped suddenly, with Cassie and Dempsey at the top. They switched their view from the city to the sky. Dempsey looked away from the sky to stare at Cassie. Cassie stared back. They slowly inched closer until their lips touched.

Massie was about to cry out in pain but she curled her fist into a tight ball. She scowled at them and wanted to search though her purse to find something to throw at them. The wheel began to move and their kiss broke a part.

The only thing going on in Massie's mind was a thought that kept on replaying itself:

_Cassie Block must die._

* * *

_**I AM NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY UNLESS**I get a lot of reviews. This is the 7th chapter and I don't have much reviews as I wanted. It's really disappointing. I am stopping the story until the reviews go up. I have a number of reviews I would like to have so before I can continue and I want you to reach that goal. I am not telling you, but the number is very high so start reviewing for the sack of this story's continuation. I know you are reading but just review! _

_Sorry it took a while for this chapter to come up. I was sick and have to study for finals.  
**Forgive me,  
Carolyn**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of the clique characters. I only own Cassie, Alex, and Coach Sally in this chapter.**_


	9. Preview

**This is really a short author's note NOT a chapter, but there is a preview of the next chapter below.** I wanted to say there still isn't enough reviews for me to continue and it's really getting sad now. I do have another story in store if this one can't continue so keep your eyes open. Thank you to those who have reviewed. This story is taking a break until it recieves more. Enjoy the preview.

Good bye for now,  
**Carolyn(:**

* * *

**Carnival  
Ferris Wheel  
Sunday  
7:20 P.M.**

Massie stepped off the Ferris wheel quickly and pulled Derrington behind her as she ran. She wanted to destroy Cassie once she got off the wheel, but right now it's best to stay hidden.

"I had a really great time Derrick." Massie said, "But it's getting late and I told my dad I would be home by-" Massie picked up Derrick's wrist and looked at his clock, "7:20. So you have 10 minutes to take me back home right now."

Derrick gave Massie a confused look as she led him to the parking lot.

"To the Block Estate" Derrick whispered to the driver once they got inside

Massie didn't talk during the whole ride. It wasn't because she didn't like Derrick. It was because she had a lot on her mind, mostly about Cassie.

"Well bye." Derrick mumbled. Massie looked out the window and saw that they were parked in front of the house.

"Oh." Massie said, "Well good night." Massie leaned forward a little. Derrick held up his hand.

"Um, okay then." Massie said, giving Derrick a high-five. She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. She turned around and saw Derrick waving. Massie gave a weak smile.

Derrick rolled down the window, "Can I tell you something really quick."

"Sur-" Massie stopped short when she saw a familiar car in the distance. It was the car Cassie and Dempsey were in. "Um, I really got to go now. I will IM you later. Bye!"

"It just want to say one thing, it's really importa-"

"I don't care! Just leave! Now!" Massie scowled.

Derrick's eyes widen at Massie's reaction and rolled the windows up. "Step on it. We need to leave now." Derrick told the driver. In seconds, the limo sped away.

Massie ran up the front porch rang the door bell but it took too long and the car was getting closer. She fumbled with her purse, looking for the key to the door. Inez then came to open the door and Massie leaped in and shut the door behind her.

"Inez, new rule. When the door bell rings, drop everything and answer ay-sap." Massie said, handing Inez her coat.

"Sorry, Miss. Block." Inez mumbled under her breathe. She walked away with Massie's coat, mumbling bad things about Massie and her job as working for the Blocks.

"Put my coat on my bed, nawt the closet!" Massie called to Inez.

Massie watched as Dempsey walked Cassie to the door. They just stood, smiling and staring at each other. Dempsey inched closer and Cassie did too.

Massie narrowed her eyes, "Bean!"

The little pug came running over, slipping slightly on the glossy tile floors. Massie picked her up, "I need you to keep them from kissing, and if you obey I will give you your favorite dog treat and a trip to the doggie spa tomorrow. Understand?"

Bean barked once and wiggled free. Massie opened the door slightly and Bean squeezed through.

"Ahh!" Cassie squealed, when Bean got on his hind legs and took a mouth full of Cassie's dress. Bean shook her head.

Dempsey laughed, "Is that your dog?"

"Um, yeah." Cassie said, picking Bean up. "I've had him since forever."

Bean snapped at Cassie, trying to wiggle free from her grasp.

"Behave Peanut." Cassie said, she couldn't remember what the pug's name was but Peanut was close enough. Well, at least that's what she thought.

Dempsey nodded and stroked the pug.

"I guess I have to go. Peanut must be hungry. Bye." Cassie said, rushing into the house and placed Bean on the floor, "You are in so much trouble with Massie, Peanut."

"Actually,_ Bean_ isn't the one in trouble this time."

Cassie turned around to the source of the voice. _Massie._


End file.
